Amour en vacances, amour pour toujours
by Dragonha
Summary: UA. Zéro va à la mer avec ses parents adoptifs. Un malheureux accident lui permettra de rencontrer Kuran Kaname, un maître nageur, surfeur à ses heures et très beau. Qui sait ce qui va se passer entre eux ?


**Auteur :** Drag

**Disclamer :** Tous les persos appartiennent à Matsuri Hino. Juste l'histoire est de moi.

**Warning :** Encore et toujours la même chose : un lemon.

**Résumé :** UA. Zéro va à la mer avec ses parents adoptifs. Un malheureux accident lui permettra de rencontrer Kuran Kaname, un maître nageur, surfeur à ses heures et très beau. Qui sait ce qui va se passer entre eux ?

L'été et sa chaleur dans un os, rien que pour vous. Bonne lecture tout le monde.

**Amour e****n vacances, amour pour toujours**

Il faisait chaud, très chaud, il devait faire plus de 30° C à l'ombre mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Les jeunes enfants s'éclaboussaient plutôt joyeusement et les plus grands nageaient calmement dans la mer. L'été était arrivé, et le soleil et ses rayons chauffants ravissaient les touristes du bord de mer.

Ils venaient de loin après tout, en espérant un bon temps pour leurs vacances. Et ce n'est pas Yûki Cross qui allait dire le contraire. Ses examens venaient de se finir, et elle n'aspirait qu'à du repos… et à des garçons. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait son petit succès auprès de la gente masculine, mais aucun n'était assez beau à son goût. Elle espérait rencontrer un véritable mec pendant ses trois semaines à Izu. Seulement, cela allait s'avérer difficile… pas que son frère la dérange, mais le problème venait de son surprotecteur de père.

Ce dernier veillait sur ses deux enfants comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, les étouffant presque sous les recommandations en tout genre. Heureusement pour eux, les deux jeunes étaient arrivés à se rendre autonomes, malgré leur hystérique et excentrique paternel. Quoique la jeune fille aurait mieux fait de rester dans son giron. Elle n'était pas moche mais pas exceptionnelle non plus. Elle avait des cheveux et des yeux marrons, une taille normale, bref, d'une banalité affligeante. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était très moyenne, ses résultats étaient dans la norme, et elle n'excellait pas particulièrement en sport.

Contrairement à son frère, ou plutôt à son demi-frère. Celui-ci était beau, finement musclé, excellent élève, champion d'arts martiaux de Tokyo, populaire même. Tout cela Zéro Kiryu le possédait, mais ses qualités étaient ternies par sa froideur et son attitude extérieure. Il était carrément asocial, il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, et même elle et Kaien, leur père, ne dérogeaient pas à la règle.

Bref, les Cross étaient désormais chacun de leur côté. Le père était allongé sur une serviette à l'ombre, et les deux enfants dans l'eau mais loin l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, la brunette nagea un peu dans un calme relatif… jusqu'à ce qu'une conversation attire son attention.

« Putain, ce mec est trop sexy. » disait une fille.

L'autre renchérit. « Bien trop, oui. Ce n'est carrément pas humain, il pourrait facilement être pris pour une star de la chanson ou pour un acteur. Non mais t'as vu ses abdos. »

Elles regardaient en direction de la plage, aussi la lycéenne fit de même. Et elle vit un homme des plus alléchants, un beau brun en maillot parlant avec d'autres garçons pas mal non plus. C'est quand elle le vit qu'elle résolut de le séduire à tout prix. Et elle n'hésita pas à foncer vers ce splendide spécimen.

Elle débarqua furibarde sur la plage, des flammes semblaient danser dans ses yeux, rivés sur sa proie. La plupart des gens, qui firent attention à elle, furent scotchés et ahuris de son audace. Elle se colla littéralement au pauvre brun qui n'avait absolument rien demandé, et qui était aussi atterré que les autres. Ses amis, la surprise passée, tentèrent de l'aider à se défaire de l'emprise de la folle. Malheureusement, ils n'arrivèrent à rien, elle était prête à mordre le premier qui ferait un geste vers elle ou sa victime. Le pauvre Kaname Kuran, le prisonnier de guerre, se vit trainer par cette malade, jusqu'à un homme aux longs cheveux ocres.

« Papa ! Regarde ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix très énervante.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? » demanda l'adulte d'une voix douce. Quand il vit le couple devant lui il hurla un coup, sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ? » demanda la fille, avec un air étonné.

« Vous ! Lâchez mon bébé, tout de suite ! » cria le plus vieux énervé.

Le jeune homme ne demandait pas mieux, mais l'idiote lui tenait le bras avec une force peu commune.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! C'est mon petit-ami, Pa'. Ne lui fais pas peur, s'il te plait. » supplia Yûki, avec ses yeux de cockers.

« Oh. Excuse-moi, chérie. Pardonnez-moi jeune homme, j'ignorais qui vous étiez. »

'_Peut-être bien, mais moi je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fous avec des tarés comme vous.__ Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de petit copain, je ne la connais même pas'_ pensa le pauvre gars.

« Au fait, quel est votre nom, mon garçon ? » interrogea le père Cross.

Kaname aurait voulu répondre, mais l'hystérique qui la tenait ne lui laissa pas en placer une, lui broyant quasi le bras avec son étreinte, qu'elle pensait séductrice. Elle cherchait à faire sentir ses seins, quasi inexistants, c'était une évidence, et cela devant son paternel, givrée !

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » entendit-il, une voix grave et sensuelle, le gars était derrière lui.

Kuran se retourna alors, et croisa un regard améthyste. Il était face à un beau gosse en puissance, bien musclé, sans l'être trop, aux beaux cheveux argenté, et le regardant curieusement.

« Ah ! Fiston, ce jeune homme est le petit-ami de ta sœur. Dis lui bonjour. » déclara Cross.

'_Je ne suis pas son petit-ami, bordel ! Et puis, lui il a rien à voir avec ces deux malades. Il a l'air bien plus sympa que cette petite dinde.' _songea Kaname en regardant son vis-à-vis.

Une seconde, Zéro écarquilla les yeux, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de Kaien d'étonnement.

« Kaname Kuran, n'est-ce pas ? Le champion de surf d'Izu. » dit-il calmement.

« Exact. Comment me connais-tu ? » répondit-il du tac-o-tac.

« Je lis des magazines, et ce sport a l'air chouette. Je voulais m'y essayer pendant ses vacances. »

Les deux Cross furent sur le cul, Zéro parlait si naturellement, bien plus qu'en leur présence, fort étonnant quand ils le savaient solitaire et renfermé.

« Bien, je serais ravi de t'apprendre, si tu veux. Mais je crois que je te connais aussi. Ton visage m'est familier… tu ne serais pas le champion national de karaté de Tokyo, Zéro Kiryu ? »

« Si, ravi de te connaître Kuran. »

« Moi aussi, Kiryu. » termina le brun, en serrant chaleureusement la main tendue.

« Yaah ! C'est trop génial, j'avais peur que vous ne vous entendiez pas, et c'est tout le contraire. Zéro, Kaname est mon petit copain, alors ne me l'abime pas. »

L'argenté fronça les sourcils à cette information.

« Oh, je vois. » Il ne laissa pas le surfeur se défendre. « Ça me parait étonnant, cela dit, cher sœur. Dans les magazines que j'ai lus, Kaname se targuait d'être ouvertement homosexuel. » siffla vicieusement le frère à l'oreille de sa sœur. Celle-ci blêmit à ses paroles mais ne lâcha pas sa proie.

« Vraiment ? J'en doute beaucoup. Pourquoi aurait-il accepté de sortir avec moi, s'il avait été de ce bord-là, hein ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'on ne me laisse pas parler ! » s'agaça le garçon, pris entre deux feux. « Je te signale que tu m'as sauté dessus sans que je t'ai rien demandé. Mes amis doivent me chercher à l'heure qu'il est. » Il parvint enfin à dégager son bras et s'éloigna vivement d'elle.

« Kiryu, si tu veux, on peut commencer les cours de surf maintenant. »

« Ok. » acquiesça l'argenté, en suivant son nouveau prof.

Ils laissèrent là l'excitée avec son père et se faufilèrent dans la foule.

« Hé, les gars, je suis là ! » appela le champion de planche.

« Eh ben, dis donc, elle est complètement cinglée cette fille. Ça va faire trois quarts d'heures qu'on te cherche. » lui annonça son meilleur ami, qui ne tenait pas compte des signes nerveux de son pote.

« Ça va, il n'y a pas de mal, j'ai beaucoup de mal à la supporter aussi. » rigola le garçon derrière lui.

« Kaname, qui c'est ? » demandèrent les quatre amis du surfeur.

« Les gars, je vous présente Zéro, c'est le frère de cette tornade brune qui m'a enlevé. Il est en vacances et il m'a dit qu'il veut apprendre le surf. Je lui ai proposé nos services. »

« Oh. Pas de problème, on est toujours partant pour faire des adeptes de notre sport. » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers une cahute de réserve, c'était là qu'ils entreposaient leurs planches. Chacun prit la sienne, on en prêta une au nouveau et s'empressèrent d'atteindre un coin de plage isolé.

Kaname s'enfonça le premier dans l'eau.

« Kiryu, viens que je te montre comment te positionner. D'ailleurs, quel est ton pied d'appui ? »

« Je suis un regular, j'utilise mon pied droit comme appui pour sauter. » répondit l'interpelé.

« Parfait, tu connais déjà les termes de base à ce que je vois. Tu auras vite fait de comprendre comment chevaucher les vagues. » sourit ravi le prof.

Les cinq garçons lui firent alors une démonstration rapide. Ensuite, Kaname et Ichijo reprirent en détail leur démo.

« C'est simple, Zéro. Tu te mets à plat ventre sur ta planche. Tu trouves ta vague, et quand tu juges que tu as assez de vitesse, tu te relèves sur ta planche. Tu dois ramer un peu plus vite quand tu sens que la vague te soulève pour atteindre le pic qu'elle forme. A ce moment, tu places tes jambes correctement. Vu que tu es regular, ta jambe gauche doit être à l'avant de la planche, la droite en arrière. Ça aurait été l'inverse si tu avais été ce qu'on appelle nous un goofy, donc si ton pied d'appel avait été le pied gauche. »

« Dès que tu es bien placé, tu fléchis les jambes et tu te penches juste un peu. Tes bras t'aident à maintenir ton équilibre et à changer de direction plus facilement. En gros, c'est un peu comme le skate. Voilà, normalement, tu sais tout sur les bases. Voyons ce que ça donne, fais un essai. Kaname va te suivre pour voir ce qu'il y aura à améliorer. » débita Ichijo sur un ton professionnel.

Ils firent donc ainsi, l'argenté, suivi de son nouvel ami, se lança à l'assaut d'une vague. Selon Kain, la majeure partie des vagues du coin étaient souvent plus puissantes que grandes, dans leur jargon, on appelait ça des vagues creuses. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas toujours le cas, cela dépendait des vents et de la puissance des flux marins. Enfin, les quatre amis regardèrent leur élève progresser vers le pic d'un rouleau d'eau. Il l'aborda parfaitement, se positionnant vite et bien. Puis, sans qu'ils s'y attendent, le garçon se pencha plus que de raison, attrapant le bas de sa planche et poussant sur ses jambes. Il allait exécuter une figure…

Zéro sauta alors, s'élançant de la vague et… se réceptionna avec aisance sur la surface calme de l'océan. « Ouf » soufflèrent les cinq autres. Le petit nouveau revint alors sur la plage, attendant le verdict de ses nouveaux potes.

« Toi, alors ! On peut dire que tu nous as fait peur ! Un débutant qui s'essaie aux figures, franchement. Tu es un inconscient… avec un putain de sens de l'équilibre. » lui lança le blond aux yeux bleus, nommé Aidô.

« Il a raison Zéro. Tu es un sacré numéro. J'ai rarement vu ça. Qu'un citadin arrive à faire un truc pareil du premier coup c'est une première. Là, on aura tout vu les gars. » s'écria Ichijo.

Seul Kaname ne fit aucun commentaire, il laissa juste flotter un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, quand il croisa le regard du casse-cou.

Le plus raisonnable du groupe, un garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, appelé Shiki, leur signala qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous sous le siège de maître nageur de Kaname le lendemain aux environs de 14 heures.

Kuran raccompagna avec plaisir l'argenté auprès de sa famille, celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au chemin en venant.

« Merci Kaname. A demain. »

Ce dernier allait le saluer quand il fut propulsé à terre. Des cheveux bruns lui cachèrent la vue, il comprit tout de suite que le pot de colle était direct revenu à la charge ! Raah ! Il ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille !

« Ah ! Mon chéri ! Enfin, t'es revenu ! » Bordel il allait étouffer. Heureusement quelqu'un décrocha la glue de lui, merci Zéro !

« Mais euuuuh ! Zéro lâche-moi ! J'ai bien le droit d'enlacer mon petit-ami ! » pleurnicha-t-elle pathétiquement.

« Tu vas arrêter tes conneries. Je t'ai dit qu'il était gay. Je vais faire plus simple pour que tu comprennes, Kuran préfère les mecs. J'ai plus de chance que toi, quoi, c'est rentré maintenant dans le pois chiche qui te sers de cervelle. »

Elle ne s'extasia pas sur les progrès de son demi-frère avec sa langue maternel, et continua à beugler qu'elle sortait avec le brun, et qu'elle l'enlaçait si elle voulait.

« Minable. » murmura le frangin, consterné par l'attitude stupide de sa sœur.

« A demain, Zéro-chan. » salua alors rapidement le champion de surf en filant comme le vent.

A ce surnom, le garçon rougit de gêne et de plaisir. Il avait enfin un ami qui le taquinait, un vrai, mais il aurait put juste l'appeler Zéro, quoi. Le –chan faisait trop gamin !

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça les enfants, les rappela Kaien, mais il serait temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il sera l'heure de manger quand on rentrera. Allez, venez. »

La petite famille reprit donc le chemin de leur logement et dînèrent rapidement. Yûki se plaignait qu'elle avait voulu inviter Kaname à souper, et qu'à cause de son crétin de frère, il lui était passé sous le nez.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement. Heureusement pour Zéro, il avait droit à une chambre individuelle. Sa sœur, elle, devait partager sa chambre d'hôtel avec son père, ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? L'argenté ne se posait guère la question, ces deux là étaient de joyeux larrons, adorant se retrouver tous les deux. Lui n'aimait pas ça, ça lui rappelait trop son frère décédé, il aurait pu s'amuser avec lui comme eux le faisaient. Il arrêta d'y penser sinon l'accident allait revenir le hanter dans ses cauchemars, la voiture qui s'écrasait sur la rambarde et la voiture qui prenait feu. Il n'avait pas péri dans ce désastre par miracle, il aurait peut-être mieux valu y rester comme les autres. La souffrance était inlassable quand il voyait les familles des autres, il avait dressé ses barrières pour ne plus avoir à souffrir et jusque là ça ne marchait pas trop mal. Ah ! Non, il devait absolument arrêter, l'heure n'était pas à la déprime… il avait enfin des amis, et ça c'était génial.

Le lendemain, il retrouva le groupe à l'endroit convenu, et les autres jours furent pareils. Une bande d'admiratrices, et d'admirateurs, vinrent bientôt les voir, s'étonnant du nouveau membre de la bande et de son habilité pour un débutant. Tout le monde adopta très vite Zéro, à l'exception de deux, trois garçons. Ces derniers avaient bien conscience que le citadin avait un don pour le surf, aussi, il risquait de faire de l'ombre à leur idole. Il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul et unique champion, pour eux. En fait, ils n'appréciaient pas plus Kaname, ils le trouvaient juste cool, c'étaient leurs copines qui l'idolâtraient, eux devaient les emmener, puisqu'ils faisaient partie de la bande depuis un moment.

En fait, leurs petites amies n'étaient avec eux que dans le but de voir leur 'chéri' gagner, et qu'aucun autre ne le batte. Elles les menaçaient régulièrement d'abstinence s'il y avait le moindre souci avec leur surfeur. Eux ne voulaient même pas penser à cette option, même s'ils auraient pu trouver des filles normales, celles-ci étaient vraiment trop jolies, et elles faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils voulaient. Ils étaient donc quasi conditionnés pour réagir à ce gamin surdoué et se rapprochant apparemment trop aux goûts des filles de leur fantasme sur pattes. Ces dernières leur faisaient d'ailleurs un signe discret d'action immédiate.

Donc, les garçons allèrent discrètement dans l'eau, à l'insu de la bande d'amis. Avec prudence, ils approchèrent sous l'eau des planches. Celle du nouveau membre de l'équipe était bleue et blanche, Kaname lui en chevauchait une brun clair. D'abord, ils se mirent bien en dessous de la planche du garçon et le secouèrent juste un peu, que la chute ait l'air naturelle. Ainsi, tout le monde croirait que les vagues seraient la seule cause de la perte d'équilibre de l'argenté. Plus par un manque d'air de plus en plus présent, ils basculèrent plus vite la shortboard et eurent tôt fait de provoquer l'accident. Quand Zéro sentit ce brusque soubresaut, il eut une malchance rare. Il tomba bien trop près de sa planche et se prit le bout arrondi sur sa cheville gauche.

Tout s'était passé très vite, et Kuran, le plus proche des surfeurs, vint aussi vite qu'il put l'aider. Cependant, le coup était tellement douloureux que Zéro se cambrait dans l'eau de douleur, il vit les responsables fuirent rapidement à travers ses yeux embués de larmes de souffrance. Le champion parvint malgré tout à ramener son ami sur sa planche et l'examina au plus vite.

« Bordel ! Ça saigne Zéro. Je crois que ce n'est pas trop grave, mais le sel de mer risque de te faire plus de mal que de bien. Vaut mieux aller voir mon supérieur, il a son brevet de secourisme. »

Sans plus parler, Kaname s'empressa d'atteindre le rivage et fonça, suivi de ses proches amis, jusqu'à la cabane.

« Hé Kaito ! Bouge-toi ! On a un blessé. » hurla Aidô, qui avait une sainte horreur du sang. Le brun posa sa charge jusqu'à ce que le flemmard secouriste daigne se lever.

« Pff. Allez de l'air, tout le monde dehors, à part Kuran. » Là-dessus, le plus âgé ausculta l'argenté. « C'est juste une vilaine coupure. Tu l'as amené tellement vite qu'il n'aura presque rien. Enfin, quand je dis presque… il n'a que cette coupure a priori. On va l'emmener à l'hôtel pour qu'un médecin compétent le prenne en charge. »

Ils firent donc cela, Zéro ne se plaignait pas, mais le bandage et les soins rapides l'avait quasi guéri. Arrivé à l'hôtel dans lequel travaillaient les deux hommes, on le porta une fois de plus vers un banc. Kaname veilla sur lui pendant que son supérieur appelait de la réception un docteur. Un homme arriva vite et traversa le hall dans leur direction. Il s'accroupit aussitôt et attrapa le pied de son patient. Il jaugea très vite qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter mais leur fit raconter l'incident. Il fut largement étonné quand il apprit qu'il s'était fait cela à cause du surf.

« Bon. Désolé jeune homme mais vous ne pourrez pas en faire avant quelques jours. Vous avez, en plus du coup, une légère foulure. Je vous recommande fortement de vous faire masser le pied tous les jours. Voici la pommade à appliquer. D'ici cinq à six jours, il n'y paraitra plus. » L'homme de médecine s'en alla ensuite après les avoir salués.

« Je m'en doutais, dit Kaito, heureusement pour toi, mon garçon, tu as ton masseur personnel tout trouvé. Je suis sûr que Kaname se fera un plaisir de te rendre ce service. Après tout, je parie que c'est de sa faute tout ça. »

« Mais non, je suis tombé à cause de crétins qui ont basculé ma planche. Je les ai vus s'enfuir. » répliqua Zéro.

« Aaah ! Désolé Zéro. Takamiya-san a raison. Ces gars ont déjà sévi quelques fois. A chaque fois, j'avais emmené quelqu'un à nos séances et tous ont filé. Je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive. Pardonne-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces gars croient que tu représentes une menace pour moi. Mais ce coup-ci ça suffit. Je les punirais dès que je les verrais. »

« T'excuse pas crétin. Je me chargerai d'eux moi-même. N'oublie pas qui je suis. » assura le Kiryu avec un petit sourire.

Tout était réglé, les deux amis appliquèrent immédiatement les conseils du médecin, en massant le pied blessé avec la crème. L'autre brun repartit à la plage, reprenant son boulot. La plage sans surveillance, ce n'était pas un bon plan. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à éviter, comme des bagarres ou des disputes stupides pour un tel ou tel endroit à l'ombre. Bref, Kaname ramena son ami à dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ils prirent rendez-vous ensemble tous les jours pour les soins, et enfin, le brun prit congé, recommandant à son pote de faire attention.

Kaname rentra chez lui, assez fatigué, il faut le reconnaître. Quand il avait vu Zéro tombé, ça lui avait fait un choc. Il avait toujours du sang sur sa main qu'il n'avait pas nettoyé jusque là. Une peur sans nom s'était emparée de lui. Les autres gars, qu'il avait trouvés avant, ne lui avait pas laissé cet amertume acre. Kiryu s'était immiscé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru dans son cœur, et cette terreur sur l'instant l'avait tant ébranlé… Ce citadin avait définitivement atteint son âme, il ne pensait déjà plus qu'à lui avant tout cela. Mais là, ça tournait à l'obsession. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était canon à tomber, il avait un tel sourire et ses yeux améthyste qui le regardaient avec une telle intensité. Kuran croyait bien faire de l'effet au garçon, peut-être autant qu'il en avait sur lui.

Si tel était le cas, les séances de massage seraient une véritable torture ! Mais il ne laisserait jamais sa place, ça non ! L'occasion était trop belle à saisir. Le moment idéal pour attaquer et séduire l'argenté. Pour avoir souvent massé quelques amis, il se savait douer avec ses mains. Ça ne devrait pas être dur de faire gémir son patient et d'en profiter pour le toucher un peu plus que de raison. Il verrait sur le moment si Zéro réagissait favorablement ou non. En attendant, il avait besoin d'une nuit de sommeil pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Au matin, le surfeur rejoignit ses amis à la plage et surfa un peu. Quand il vit les trois mecs se pointer, il revint et les admonesta, tout ce qui arrivait était leur faute. Il les vira, eux ainsi que leurs folles de copines, instigatrices malsaines de cet 'accident'. Qu'ils ne reviennent jamais, tout le monde s'en porterait mieux. Sa bande fur mise au courant de l'état de leur élève surdoué. Ils avaient d'ailleurs prévu un petit cadeau pour le nouveau, pour cette mauvaise expérience qu'ils n'avaient pu empêcher. Kaname reçut le présent avec ordre de le remettre en main propre au blessé.

Le brun partit en début d'après-midi, regagnant l'hôtel et la chambre personnelle de son amour secret, si on peut dire. Celui-ci vint lui ouvrir à cloche pied.

« Zéro ! Tu n'es pas raisonnable. Va vite sur ton lit. Franchement, tu n'avais qu'à crier que je pouvais entrer. »

« Du calme ! Je ne suis pas à l'agonie non plus ! Je peux bien faire quelques pas. T'es du genre protecteur toi alors. » soupira le garçon.

« Pourtant, je ne suis pas la mère poule du groupe. » contra en souriant le masseur.

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est Aidô, qui veille sur tout le monde ? »

« Même pas ! C'est le cousin, et il est particulièrement attentif à tout ce qui touche Hanabusa, d'ailleurs. » répliqua le brun. « Enfin bref, on s'y met ? »

Zéro s'étala alors de tout son long sur son lit et laissa l'autre s'occuper de lui.

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose ce jour-là, pour le bien du plan il devait y aller en douceur. Voir les réactions déjà au départ était en soi pas mal, l'argenté n'avait pu contenir quelques gémissements de plaisir. Un point pour lui, la prochaine fois, il commencerait son attaque pour de bon. Avant de partir, Kuran n'oublia pas de donner son cadeau à Kiryu. Le garçon l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux. Ils lui avaient fait un bracelet de l'amitié, en incorporant un petit mot dans l'emballage.

_Bon rétablissement, petit prodige. On a hâte de te retrouver à la plage. En espérant que la chance ne te fera plus faux bond. _

Ben, eux alors, ils avaient l'art de remonter le moral. Il enfila la bande à son poignet et salua son ami.

Les jours suivants furent plus ou moins pareils. A l'exception bien sûr de la cour subtile de Kaname, touchant toujours un peu plus longtemps les hanches de son copain préféré, ou ses fesses. Zéro avait bien sûr remarqué son manège, et souriait à son audace. Il espérait juste qu'il passerait vite à l'action. Le citadin se léchait les lèvres d'avance, son vieux fantasme devenait réalité. Il n'allait pas le laisser glisser sous ses doigts, il se jura alors de rendre son brun dingue lors de la prochaine séance.

Le lendemain donc, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent encore une fois dans la chambre, la cinquième pour être précis. Zéro se sentait beaucoup mieux, et n'avait quasi plus mal, mais il suivait les consignes du médecin. Chacun de leurs côtés, ils comptaient bien suivre leur plan, à savoir, faire craquer l'autre le premier.

« Zéro ? » commença Kaname. « Je me disais, c'est une de nos dernières séances… et je t'ai senti assez tendu jusqu'à maintenant. Je voulais donc te proposer un massage complet. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Ok. » acquiesça simplement le blessé. Il était vraiment ravi, sa proie semblait sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Tant mieux, ça n'en serait que plus facile.

La séance commença donc. Kaname se posta directement sur les hanches de Zéro et commença à masser la cheville gauche. Une fois la pommade mise, il attrapa une huile dans son sac. Il s'en mit sur les mains, les frictionna, faisant chauffé le produit et enfin l'étala lentement sur sa proie. Il poursuivit doucement son travail sur la jambe gauche, puis il fit la droite. Enfin, Kuran changea sa position, il resta sur les hanches de Zéro mais se tourna pour se retrouver face au dos.

C'est avec un petit sourire pervers que le brun se pencha et pétri gentiment les fesses de Zéro. Ce dernier ne retint pas son gémissement, il savait diablement bien se servir de ses mains ce bougre. La 'torture' continua juste un peu avant de dériver plus logiquement sur la partie supérieure du corps. Une fois les épaules et le cou décontracté, Kaname parla enfin.

« Voilà pour ce côté-là, retourne-toi maintenant. » murmura-t-il.

L'argenté lui obéit docilement. Cependant Kaname ne bougea pas de sa position, ce qui donna pour résultat, qu'il se retrouva juste sur le ventre de son patient. Il lui aurait suffi de se reculer légèrement pour sentir un changement physique des plus engageants.

Malgré cela, le brun continua son manège, il passa ses mains sur tout le torse sans omettre les bras et les clavicules. Puis sans que son presque partenaire s'y attende, il reprit sa position d'origine, s'attaquant aux longues jambes. Son regard ne se porta jamais sur un point étrangement tendu.

Zéro lui se mordait les lèvres, pressé d'en venir aux choses sérieuses, mais se repaissant de la vue à sa disposition. Une belle paire de fesses étaient joliment moulées dans un petit short noir. Il se doutait que l'autre aussi était impatient, il s'était mis torse nu dès le départ après tout. N'empêche que cela devenait long là, il ne le voyait pourtant pas hésitant ou pur, c'était même le contraire selon son avis. Qu'à cela ne tienne, lui en voulait plus. Aussitôt, Kiryu se redressa et prit à pleines mains les fesses du beau masseur.

« Aah ! » s'étonna Kaname mais non moins ravi qu'il ait enfin cédé. En particulier parce que son excitation on ne peut plus présente pointait dans sa direction. Il fut malgré tout un peu hagard quand son argenté l'attrapa par le cou et le tira sur le matelas.

« Fini de jouer mon petit Kuran. Tu m'as bien assez chauffé, tu ne trouves pas ? » susurra le garçon à son oreille, pressant son sexe sur son ventre.

« Oh. Si c'est à ce point… je pense en effet que ça suffit, Zéro-chan. Cela dit… » D'un coup de hanche puissant, il renversa son copain, inversant les positions. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en dessous, compris ? » termina-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et plongea fougueusement sur les lèvres de son amant. Leurs langues se battirent un moment avant que Kaname ne prenne l'avantage en ruant ses hanches vers l'avant. Zéro en gémit de plaisir, entrouvrant plus la bouche. Le brun en profita bien sûr pour contrôler un baiser profond et brûlant de hâte.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient le souffle court mais cela n'empêcha pas Kaname de promener ses mains sur les tablettes de chocolat de son partenaire. Jouer avec ses boutons de chair semblait l'enchanter nota l'argenté en exhalant son plaisir sans retenue. Rien ne les retenait après tout, la famille était à la plage pour la journée, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

Kiryu appréciait beaucoup le spectacle, un beau mec, son fantasme depuis quelques années même, qui s'occupait avec maestria de lui ! Le rêve ! Il savoura donc tout, les sensations étaient merveilleuses, mille fois meilleures que ses songes érotiques. Ses pensées étaient partagées par son tourmenteur. Il admirait lui aussi la peau huilée, les yeux assombris de désir et l'air excité de son fantasme, définitivement bandant, plus que les meilleurs vices qu'il lui faisait subir dans ses rêves osés.

Et en parlant de ça, il avait encore prévu dans son sac un peu de divertissement en plus. Il se détacha à regret de son homme quelques secondes, agrippant vite son bagage et en sortant un petit objet. Puis avec gourmandise, il reprit sa place sur son chéri et vint lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Zéro-chan, je vais t'avouer un truc. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour… les bonnes pâtisseries. »

Le citadin fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension à cette phrase énigmatique. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

Il fut surpris, et la réponse l'aspergea littéralement. Ce pervers avait tracé un sillon blanc sur son torse et avait retracé ses tétons. La chantilly disparut aussi vite qu'elle avait été mise, avalée goulument par une bouche vorace. Zéro n'eut jamais la force de se rebeller de cette situation, il avait été trop rapide, et puis c'était si chaud et beau à contempler. Seuls des gémissements rauques, et sexys aux oreilles du brun, donnèrent lieu de réponse.

Kaname arriva vite cette façon au nombril de sa proie, il joua juste un instant avec, puis descendit encore. L'embout de la bombe de crème frôla le petit trou de la hampe tendue de l'ex blessé, mais dériva plus bas. Un pssht retentit un long moment, Zéro avait fermé les yeux, c'était surprenant et un peu froid également. Quand il les rouvrit il constata que l'autre avait tracé un chemin sur chacune de ses jambes, et aussi… sur son entrée ! Non mais quel beau cochon, il était vraiment tombé sur un amant des plus imaginatifs !

Le brun se dépêcha d'engloutir la crème, du moins sur les jambes fuselées de son amant. Il prit tout son temps quand il lécha l'autre endroit, enfonçant sa langue autant qu'il pouvait pour déjà mouiller l'antre. Enfin, il s'attaqua au pénis si appétissant de son argenté, l'enfournant dans sa bouche sans préavis. Zéro poussa un cri de plaisir retentissant, les draps se froissèrent quand il les agrippa fermement. La bombe de chantilly alla s'écraser au sol dans un son étouffé, tandis que le ballet sur le lit se poursuivait. Kiryu poussa ses hanches à fond pour sentir la chaleur de la bouche de Kaname sur l'entièreté de son sexe. En réponse, le brun prit tout en bouche pompant lentement le membre, il rendait fou son bel amour. Et ce qui n'arrangeait rien, c'est que ce… maudit beau gosse malaxait sans vergogne les boules de Zéro, il n'était donc pas surprenant que le pauvre supplicié crie d'extase.

Fort de ce délicieux échange, Kuran en profita pour observer tout son soûl cette créature de luxure qu'il avait sous la main. Vraiment trop sexy dans cette position sans équivoque, un vrai débauché qui aurait tôt fait de le faire se répandre. Aussi, il arrêta brusquement son activité, et présenta ses doigts aux lèvres de l'argenté. Celui-ci les suça voluptueusement en le regardant dans les yeux, excitant davantage les sens de son partenaire dominateur. Et cela marcha, s'enflammant mutuellement par leurs regards de braise, le surfeur s'empressa de préparer Zéro à son intrusion. Bien sûr, il y eut la douleur mais elle passa vite grâce aux douces paroles de Kaname et surtout à sa main, opérant des vas-et-viens sur son excitation.

Quand il lui donna le signal, le brun entra lentement en lui, détournant par moment l'attention de Zéro pour qu'il ne pense pas à la souffrance de sa pénétration. Les coups de butoir commencèrent dès que Kiryu hocha la tête pour lui donner le feu vert. Le champion de surf débuta doucement mais très vite la fièvre d'être dans celui qu'il aimait reprit ses droits et il se déchaîna. Zéro laissa échapper des larmes de douleur au commencement mais elles se transformèrent vite en perles de plaisir. C'était tellement intense, ils avaient l'impression de n'être plus qu'un. La cadence se fit plus erratique à mesure que la jouissance s'imposait à eux. Ils se déversèrent bientôt ensemble, ils scellèrent leur bonheur dans le même temps en s'embrassant. Quand il se retira, le jeune brun remarqua que du sang était mélangé au sperme sur sa hampe. Son hôte alla chercher de quoi nettoyer leurs corps. Enfin, ils se logèrent dans la chaleur moite du drap et s'endormirent tous les deux, épuisés et repu de leur nouvelle union. Le soleil les retrouva au matin enlacés étroitement.

Malheureusement ce tableau idyllique fut cassé par un boucan monumental ! Deux personnes entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre… et se figèrent sur le seuil.

« Aaaaaah ! » hurla une voix de fille

« Mon dieu, ma chair de mon sang, quel scène désolante ! » renchérit une voix masculine.

Cela réveilla en sursaut les deux amoureux bien sûr !

« Putain ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! » s'écrièrent-ils de concert.

En parcourant la pièce du regard, ils tombèrent sur Cross père et fille pétrifié dans une pose burlesque, les deux à genoux et les yeux larmoyants.

« Zéro pourquoi ? » résuma le père en le regardant tristement, et toisant Kaname du regard… comme s'il aurait voulu être à sa place.

« J'aime Kaname un point c'est tout. Je vous l'ai dit dès le début pourtant. Vous saviez que j'étais gay et lui aussi ! Ça n'a rien de surprenant. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence puis de nouveau le paternel reprit.

« Ah ! Enfin ! Le principal, c'est qu'il ne restera qu'un bon souvenir. Un amour de vacances, ça s'oublie vite crois-moi. »

C'est le moment que choisi Zéro pour lâcher une bombe à ses parents adoptifs.

« Bien sûr. Seulement voilà, Kaname n'est pas un amour passager. J'ai bien l'intention de venir le retrouver dès que j'aurai terminé mes études. Je chercherai une université dans le coin et je m'installerai avec lui. Et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça, je te rappelle que je me suis émancipé avant même d'entrer au lycée. »

Cross avait oublié ce détail, et en pleura de frustration. Il perdait son fiston, son beau garçon, quel désastre ! Quand à sa fille, elle pleurnichait toujours sur la perte de son 'petit-ami'. Sa vie était vraiment foireuse !

Et ce que l'argenté avait raconté à sa famille se réalisa. Il termina ses études avec mention puis revint à Izu où Kaname l'avait attendu en aménageant son appartement pour deux personnes. Et ils passèrent de superbes journées à la plage avec leurs amis, et en surfant quand ils avaient le temps.

Voilà, fini ! Des reviews s'il vous plaît ! (Yeux de chat botté tout mimi et larmoyants). Je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!


End file.
